Woody Harrelson
'Woodrow Tracy "Woody" Harrelson '''ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler. Filmografie * 1978: Die Rache der blonden Hexe ''(Harper Valley P.T.A.) * 1985–1993: Cheers (Fernsehserie, 200 Folgen) * 1986: American Wildcats (Wildcats) * 1986: Crocodile Dundee – Ein Krokodil zum Küssen (Crocodile Dundee) * 1987: Die Hexen von Bay Cove (Bay Coven, Fernsehfilm) * 1988: She’s Having a Baby * 1988: Cool Blue * 1988: Mickey’s 60th Birthday (Fernsehfilm) * 1988: Killer Instinct (Fernsehfilm) * 1990: Disneyland (Fernsehserie) * 1990: Mother Goose Rock ’n’ Rhyme * 1990: The American Film Institute Presents: TV or Not TV? (Kurzfilm) * 1991: L.A. Story * 1991: Doc Hollywood * 1991: Ted & Venus * 1992: Weiße Jungs bringen’s nicht (White Men Can’t Jump) * 1993: Ein unmoralisches Angebot (Indecent Proposal) * 1993: Cheers: Last Call! (Kurzfilm) * 1994: Geht’s hier nach Hollywood? (I’ll Do Anything) * 1994: Machen wir’s wie Cowboys (The Cowboy Way) * 1994: Natural Born Killers * 1995: Money Train * 1996: The Sunchaser (Sunchaser) * 1996: Kingpin * 1996: Larry Flynt – Die nackte Wahrheit (The People vs. Larry Flynt) * 1996: Chaos City (Spin City, Fernsehserie) * 1997: Welcome to Sarajevo * 1997: Wag the Dog – Wenn der Schwanz mit dem Hund wedelt (Wag the Dog) * 1998: Palmetto – Dumme sterben nicht aus (Palmetto) * 1998: Ellen (Fernsehserie) * 1998: Der schmale Grat (The Thin Red Line) * 1998: Hi-Lo Country (The Hi-Lo Country) * 1999: Austin Powers – Spion in geheimer Missionarsstellung (Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me) * 1999: Frasier (Fernsehserie) * 1999: EDtv * 1999: Knocked Out – Eine schlagkräftige Freundschaft (Play It to the Bone) * 2001: American Saint * 2001: Will & Grace (Fernsehserie) * 2003: Abgezockt! (Scorched) * 2003: Hempsters: Plant the Seed (Dokumentarfilm) * 2003: Die Wutprobe (Anger Management) * 2004: She Hate Me * 2004: After the Sunset * 2005: The Big White – Immer Ärger mit Raymond (The Big White) * 2005: Kaltes Land (North Country) * 2005: The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio * 2006: Robert Altman’s Last Radio Show (A Prairie Home Companion) * 2006: A Scanner Darkly – Der dunkle Schirm (A Scanner Darkly) * 2007: Nanking * 2007: The Walker * 2007: No Country for Old Men * 2007: The Grand * 2007: Battle in Seattle * 2008: Transsiberian * 2008: Sleepwalking * 2008: Semi-Pro * 2008: Surfer, Dude * 2008: Sieben Leben (Seven Pounds) * 2008: Management * 2009: The Messenger – Die letzte Nachricht (The Messenger) * 2009: Zombieland * 2009: Bunraku * 2009: 2012 * 2009: Defendor * 2011: Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen (Friends with Benefits) * 2011: Rampart – Cop außer Kontrolle (Rampart) * 2012: Die Tribute von Panem - The Hunger Games (The Hunger Games) * 2012: Game Change – Der Sarah-Palin-Effekt (Game Change) * 2012: 7 Psychos (Seven Psychopaths) * 2013: Die Unfassbaren - Now You See Me (Now You See Me) * 2013: Die Tribute von Panem - Catching Fire * 2013: Free Birds – Esst uns an einem anderen Tag Nominierungen * 1997: Oscar-Nominierung als Bester Hauptdarsteller in Larry Flynt – Die nackte Wahrheit * 2010: Oscar-Nominierung als Bester Nebendarsteller in The Messenger – Die letzte Nachricht Kategorie:Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Person